Mota and Motamota
Mota and Motamota are two witches in charge of being exam proctors who test Apprentice Witch and reward them if they pass. Bio A pair of slow-paced witches who are shown living together and may or may not be related. In Sharp, they were given two baby witch to watch over, Teki and Tekipaki. Appearance Mota has fair skin and is thin and short, Motamota has tan skin and tall with a heavier frame. Mota has big, sleepy-looking light auburn eyes with cyan hair that sticks up, out of her hat and curls into four separate sections with the rest of her hair framing her face. She wears red lipstick and lavender eye-shadow, with teal diamond marks on her cheeks. Motamota has small brown eyes and bright green hair reminiscent of a bush. She wears red lipstick and emerald eye-shadow, with two purple triangle markings on her cheeks. They wear the same witch uniform but Mota's is purple, and Motamota's is wine red. Their gloves match their hair color, and their capes are lighter shades of their uniform. Mota has gold crescent earrings and accessory at her neck, while Motamota's face downward. Personality Old-fashioned and fairly laid-back, they aren't seen far apart from one another. Mota is shown to be slightly more focused than Motamota, who is usually more concerned with her appearance than anything else, but they are both shown to be slightly air-headed or unfocused at times. However, they are also both shown to be nice witches who get along with the girls, and they enjoy teasing them. Sometimes they are shown to be lazy, and they aren't known for prioritizing and are likely to pass the girls if it means leaving on a pre-planned trip quicker. But they also play by the rules and won't cheat or provide any help more than what they can when it comes to exams. History Mota and Motamota were first seen giving Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko their first exam. Hazuki and Aiko passed easily but gave Doremi a difficult item to make. As she did not know what the item was, she ended up making a steak instead. They complimented her on the steak's taste but told her that it was not the item requested and failed her because of it.Aim for Level 9! The Witch Exam Motamota's 999th birthday happened very soon after and the two decided to make it a make-up exam where apprentices could retake their most recently failed exam. As luck would have it, Motamota fell sick, prompting her to ask Doremi to come back in about a hundred years or so. Doremi and Majo Rika instead decide to get the herb she needed, and after a long trip through the Witch World, find it right next to Mota and Motamota's home. They pass her on the exam and grant her Dodo.Go to the Witch World!! The third test they give involved asking them what their worst fears were with the intention of using them in the test. Only Aiko caught on and gave them falsified information, but even she had to go through the math and ghosts that Doremi and Hazuki admitted to. Mota and Motamota commented during the math test that taking Hazuki's form and distracting Majo Pon so they could switch places behind her back as "cheating". Majo Rika retorted that is was a magic exam and thus anything goes. Finally, they witnessed the act of kindness that the Ojamajos did in reuniting the Octopus with his Squid lover. Despite it all, it had taken them more time than allotted and thus prompted the duo to fail all three girls. The Queen herself appeared and vouched for the Ojamajos, decreeing that their act of kindness granted them a passing grade, making all three level 8 Witch Apprentices.Everyone Fails!? The Level 8 Exam Later on, the duo won a trip by playing the lottery. It was on short notice and happened to fall on the night that the level 7 exam took place. Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko had come all this way to take the exam only to catch them closing up their booth. Feeling bad and knowing how dramatic Doremi could get in this situation, the two passed them instantly so as to get to their trip.Don't Use That! The Forbidden Magic Relationships Trivia *Mota's crystal ball is a dark pink sphere, while Motamota has a blue cube. Gallery Screenshots= OD-EP7-40.png OD-EP13-17.png OD-EP18-10.png OD-EP13-15.png OD-EP7-41.png OD-EP18-09.png OD-EP18-07.png |-| Model Sheets= Mota&MotamotaSettei.png References Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Duo